Korean Destiny Update
Hello ~! ★ ★ band of seupaechi GM ahtti a journalist! Last week seupaechi deuryeotneundeyo through the band delivered a clue of a new major update! "Fate OOOO ..." Many youngungnim deulkkeseo who are satisfied with destiny! His name ... Haya, heat ㅍ ... A ㅏni ... Destiny !!!!! According to the sources, Mr. kaltoe updates ... A major update drill to showcase various content itdaneunde are being prepared! Guess a lot of the parts that have changed as new content is added ~? Exchange items from Salim is responsible for the bag, which will deliver the content to the new change strip seupaechi! A major update ready! Start now says not! Update # _ _ changes sseuk Destiny # _4 _ not a secret March 3 weeks update changes prior notice; - Application Date: April 3 Parking regular checks on update # Battle of the top sub-layer 1 layer of chaos that will be deleted. # The top sub-layer of chaos are all expected to be cleared reward top of a chaotic reorganization in accordance with the deleted. # Top Clear will reset all records of the chaos of the hero nimdeul. # Clear Top hidden bonus rewards and compensation of the existing chaos doeohni delete previously acquired in advance and receive Instant Confirmation. # The 'myth of medals Lv.2 "item will be changed to April 3 Parking" Medal of old myths' periodic inspection Updating. 'Medal of old myths' can exchange the item from the NPC's funny mail Nelly [antique tab of the town of Nottingham. # NPC-mail Nelly's ridiculous antique is added to the equipment box 2 season 1 star legend tab. # 'Medals the old myth of the existing items will be removed on April 2 Parking regular checks. 'Medal of old myths' items you currently possess thank you in advance using receive Instant Confirmation. # April 3 Parking regular check updates when this season ends and all three Guild Guild will start all four seasons. # 'Badge of solidarity (Season 4) "NPC items advertised in the guild hideout, you can purchase a variety of items to the officer Robin. Depending on the Guild has started all four seasons of some items, can be replaced quantitative restrictions' are initialized. # Guild both a 'badge of solidarity (Season 3) "items that could be acquired in the previous three seasons will change to" veil of old ties. (Guild is the same item as' badges of the old solidarity "that was two seasons ago after the payment.) # 'Insignia of the old solidarity' can exchange the item in the antique tab of the Milan jeweler car NPC town of Nottingham. Items in the "Exchangeable limited quantity 'is're unable to exchange antique tab and receive Instant Confirmation advance replacement in advance. # The 'Lv.1 medal of courage' item will change to "Medal of old vessels. # The 'Lv.2 medal of courage' item will change to "medal (silver) in the container. # 'Medal of old vessels "and" Medal of the vessel (the)' can exchange the item to the NPC jewelers car Milan town of Nottingham. Items of interchangeable items is the same as the present. # 4 of 03 parking periodic inspection items and new items will be added during the exchange will be guided through a future update patch notes. # 4 transactions were randomly assigned to acquire common equipment items during periodic inspections since March Parking updated count will be deleted. # Updates The number of transactions will remain general equipment items prior to the acquisition. Here !!! Do not look regret snatching major update changes to come - chaenggyeobwa jusigoyo! Next week I'll even greater spectacle will unfold band seupaechi asked many expectations! ★ ★ band of seupaechi Ahtti reporter has come back after the team successfully infiltrated and spied on! Thank you. ※ giving guidance developed in accordance with the updated assessment information can be changed slightly. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/720366